eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: D
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. D * 1998 D-Slope Murder Case, The * 1957 Dai Chushingura 「大忠臣蔵」 * 2008 Dai Kessen! Chou Ultra 8 Kyoudai 「大決戦！超ウルトラ8兄弟」 * 1998 Dai-nana Kankai Hoko: Osaki Midori o Sagashite * 1982 Dai Nippon Teikoku * 2007 Dai Nipponjin 「大日本人」 * 1995 Dai Shitsuren * 1960 Daigaku no Sanzoku-tachi * 2005 Daijishin 「大地震」 * 1958 Daikaiju Baran 「大怪獣バラン」 * 1998 Daikaiju Tokyo ni Arawaru * 1966 Daimajin 「大魔神」 * 1966 Daimajin 2: Wrath of Daimajin 「大魔神怒る」 (Daimajin Ikaru) * 1966 Daimajin 3: Return of Daimajin 「大魔神逆襲」 (Daimajin Gyakushu) * 1963 Daisan no Akumyo * 1996 Daitoryo no Christmas Tree * 1971 Damasarete Moraimasu * 2006 Damejin * 2001 Dan-Ball House Girl 「ダンボールハウスガール」 * 1984 Dan Oniroku Nawazeme * 1999 Dancing with Hydra * 1989 Dancer, The * 1977 Danchizuma Amayadori no Joji * 1972 Danchizuma: Mahiru no Joji * 1972 Danchizuma Onna-zakari * 1973 Danchizuma Ubawareta Yuru * 1996 Dangan Runner * 1981 Danpu Wataridori * 2008 Dare mo Mamotte Kurenai 「誰も守ってくれない」 * 2008 Dark Love: Rape 「ダーク・ラブ～Rape～」 * 2004 Dark Tales of Japan 「日本のこわい夜」 (Nippon no Kowai Yoru) * 2002 Dark Water 「仄暗い水の底から」 (Honogurai Mizu no Soko Kara) * 2001 Darkness in the Light * 1974 Datsugoku Hiroshima Satsujinshu * 2005 Day Beyond the Horizon, A * 2004 Day on the Planet, A 「日本のこわい夜 特別版 a day on the planet」 (Kyo no Dekigoto: A Day on the Planet) * 2003 Dead End Run * 2004 Dead Girl Walking 「怪奇！死人少女」 (Kaiki! Shinin Shojo) * 1999 Dead or Alive * 2000 Dead or Alive 2: Birds * 2001 Dead or Alive: Final * 2005 Dead Run 「疾走」 (Shisso) * 2005 Dead Waves 「死霊波」 (Shiryoha) * 2002 Deadly Outlaw Rekka 「実録・安藤昇侠道伝 烈火」 (Jitsuroku Ando Noboru Kyodo-den: Rekka) * 2007 Dear Friends * 2006 Death File * 2007 Death File 2 * 2006 Death Note 「デスノート」 * 2006 Death Note: The Last Name 「デスノート the Last name」 * 2008 Death of Domomata 「ドモ又の死」 (Domomata no Shi) * 1986 Death Powder * 1986 Death Shadows * 2004 Death Train 「恐怖列車」 (Kyoufu Ressha) * 2005 Death Trance 「デス・トランス」 * 2006 Death Water * 1984 Deaths in Tokimeki * 1980 Deathquake * 1996 Debeso * 2002 Declaration of War * 1994 Dedicated Life, A 「全身小説家」 (Zenshin Shosetsuka) * 2005 Deep Red, The * 1995 Deep River * 2006 Delicious Way to Kill, A 「おいしい殺し方」 (Oishii Koroshikata) * 2006 Dekotora no Shu: Koino Hanasaku Shimizuko * 1985 Demon * 2003 Demon Hunting 「悪魔狩り」 (Akuma Gari) * 1979 Demon Pond * 1974 Demon Spies 「鬼輪番」 (Oniwaban) * 2002 Demonlover * 1987 Denchu Kozo no Boken * 2001 Denen no Yuutsu * 2008 Departures 「おくりびと」 (Okuribito) * 2004 Déracine * 2007 Deru Toko Demasho! * 1969 Desert Archipelago, The * 2001 Desert Moon * 1984 Deserted City, The * 1999 Despite All That 「ぐしょ濡れ人妻教師 制服で抱いて」 (Gushonure Hitozuma Kyoshi: Seifuku de Idaite) * 1977 Detective Doberman 「ドーベルマン刑事」 (Doberman Deka) * 1980 Detective Journey, The * 2005 Detective Office 5 「探偵事務所5“〜5ナンバーで呼ばれる探偵達の物語〜」 (Tantei Jimusho 5: 5 Nanba de Yobareru Tantei-tachi no Monogatari) * 2008 Detroit Metal City 「デトロイト・メタル・シティ」 * 2004 Devilman 「デビルマン」 * 1993 Devil's Ballad, The * 2000 Devils on the Doorstep * 1969 Devil's Temple * 1998 Diary of Early Winter Shower * 1998 Dimension Travelers, The 「なぞの転校生」 (Nazo no Tenkousei) * 1986 Dimensional Warrior Spielban * 2005 Dining Table at Natsume's, The * 1961 Diplomat's Mansion, The * 1974 Direct Hit! Hell Fist * 1982 Dirty Hero * 1998 Dirty Maria 「汚れた女 (マリア)」 (Yogore ta Onna: Maria) * 1988 Discarnates, The * 1980 Disciples of Hippocrates * 2001 Distance * 1992 Distant Setting Sun, The * 1981 Distant Thunder * 2008 Dive!! 「ダイブ」 * 2006 Divide 「ディバイド」 * 1989 Docchini Suruno * 2002 Dodge-a-Go-Go! * 1978 Dog Flute * 1999 Dog Food * 1998 Dog Race * 2002 Dog Star 「ドッグ・スター」 * 1998 Dogs * 2004 Dogs and Cats 「犬猫」 (Inuneko) * 2002 Doing Time 「刑務所の中」 (Keimusho no Naka) * 1990 Dokidoki Virgin Mou Ichido I Love You * 1964 Dokonjo Monogatari: Zuputo Iyatsu * 1996 Doll From Hell 「生贄」 (Ikenie) * 2002 Dolls 「ドールズ」 * 1999 Dolphin Through 「ドルフィン・スルー」 * 1991 Don ni Natta Otoko * 1994 Don o Totta Otoko * 1990 Donmai * 2008 Don't Laugh at My Romance 「人のセックスを笑うな」 (Hito no Sex wo Warauna) * 1999 Don't Look Back * 1991 Doomed Megalopolis * 1996 Door 3 * 2003 Doppelganger 「ドッペルゲンガー」 * 2000 Dora-heita * 1977 Dorodarake no Junjo * 1954 Dorodarake no Seishun * 2007 Dororo 「どろろ」 * 2008 Dotoku no Sekai 「土徳の世界」 * 1982 Dotonbori River 「道頓堀川」 (Dotonbori-gawa) * 1983 Double Bed * 2005 Double Steal 「Wスティール」 * 1969 Double Suicide * 2005 Double Suicide Elegy * 1963 Double Trouble * 2001 Doubles 「ダブルス」 * 2008 Doukyusei 「同級生」 * 2008 Dousoukai 「同窓会」 * 1993 Down the Drain 「裸足のピクニック」 (Hadashi no Picnic) * 1997 Down to Hell 「ダウン・トゥ・ヘル」 * 1988 Downtown Heroes * 2004 D.P * 1998 Dr. Akagi * 2003 Dragon Head 「ドラゴンヘッド」 * 1967 Dragon Tattoo: Full of Blood * 2005 Drawing Restraint 9 * 1994 Dream of Garuda, The * 1992 Dream of Russia, The * 1997 Dream Stadium * 2005 Dreaming of Light * 1999 Dreammaker * 1990 Dreams * 1969 Drifters Desu yo! Tokkun Tokkun Mata Tokkun * 1987 Drifting Classroom, The * 2002 Drive * 2000 Drowning Man, A 「溺れる人」 (Oboreru Hito) * 2001 Drug 「ドラッグ」 * 2004 Drugstore Girl 「ドラッグストア・ガール」 * 1948 Drunken Angel 「酔いどれ天使」 (Yoidore Tenshi) * 2001 Dudurugin ko Pati Buto mo * 1971 Duel of Swirling Flowers * 2005 DV: Domestic Violence * 1993 Dying at a Hospital